wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Lucario
Lucario is a bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon that's around four feet in height and is generally agreed to resemble the Egyptian deity Anubis. Lucario is a Fighting and Steel-type Pokémon that evolves from Riolu; in the Pokémon RPGs, Riolu evolves when it gains a level while its "Happiness" rating has achieved a high-enough point, and only during morning, daytime, and afternoon hours. Lucario are able to detect and wield an energy named Aura, a sort of force that surrounds every living thing. According to the Pokédex, by picking up on the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements. It understands human speech. In the Pokémon movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, a Lucario with the ability to communicate telepathically is featured as the main character. It hails from far in the distant past, where its trainer, Sir Aaron, intending to save it from the onset of an ancient Pokémon war, seals Lucario in a staff. In the present, Lucario is released from the staff, but it is unaware of why it was sealed away and assumes it was betrayed/abandoned by Aaron. This leaves it a thoroughly embittered individual, something Ash Ketchum has to contend with throughout the movie because his Aura signature makes him extremely similar to Aaron in Lucario's eyes. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lucario is a secret character that was leaked before the game was released. On January 21, 2008, a promotional video for Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the official Wii website was posted that showed a Groudon sticker being highlighted and the faces of Pikachu, Pokémon Trainer, Lucario, and Jigglypuff to show that the sticker can be used to power-up these four characters in Adventure Mode. This was essentially a confirmation that Lucario would be a playable character in the game. This video can be viewed here. A link to the official websites page containing information about Lucario's moves in SSBB is here. Lucario was considered to be a replacement for Mewtwo after Mewtwo was confirmed to not be in Brawl, similar to how Ike was considered to be a replacement for Roy. Lucario is unique in that the more damage it takes, the more damage, range, and knockback its own attacks have. This only applies to its Aura-powered attacks (noted by a bluish flame or aura), but there are few attacks in its arsenal that don't use Aura (its dash attack and back throw, among others). This trait makes it not particularly useful at the beginning of a life, but if it survives at a high damage level, it becomes ridiculously deadly. Its neutral special attack is a chargeable ranged blast comparable to Samus's Charge Shot. Its side special is a short range blast, or at point blank, a throw. Its up special is a non-damaging recovery move, it will move in any direction pressed. Its down special is a counter attack, that is, it will harm a character who tries to attack it within a brief time period. It is an Aura-powered counter, and its damage caps at about 15%. It is not particularly fast moving, but can escape many tight situations. It is slightly faster than average. It also possess a unique ability of being able to wall jump off the same wall an almost infinite number of times effectively allowing it to climb walls; because of its "cling" ability, which lets it stick to walls. Lucario has a similar moving style to Mewtwo, from Melee.